Provocação
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Meu primeiro Bad Saga POV. Quando o Lado Negro do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos decide atentar Kanon, o que pode ocorrer? Duas entidades tão poderosas, caso entrem em conflito, podem causar transtornos... ou não. YAOI Saga X Kanon. Lemon. Oneshot.


_AVISO: Contém linguagem "pesada" em algumas partes. Nada que eu considere muito pesado (já vi coisas muito mais "apelonas", em fics e outros tipos de texto), mas sempre é bom avisar para ninguém ser pêgo desprevenido. _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Provocação

Todos dizem que o Grande Mestre atualmente está corrompido. Bobagem... o que sabem eles sobre moral ou ética? Tolos. Pouco importa o que dizem ou pensam a meu respeito, contanto que permaneçam sob meu poder.

Ordeno a Gigas, meu comandante imediato, que traga o vinho e as servas. É uma cena estranha, pois não posso revelar meu rosto a ninguém. Tudo transcorre como sempre: as moças vêm sensuais e vestidas para provocar um homem o máximo que podem. Recosto-me na enorme poltrona a qual sempre uso para tais ocasiões. Com um gesto simples, autorizo as criadas a sentarem em meu redor. Elas o fazem, sorrindo e demonstrando-se solícitas ao extremo. Se eu quisesse, agora mesmo tomava duas ou três e levava ao quarto, para fazer delas o que eu quisesse. Mas não... já tem uma pessoa em meu quarto, a qual, eu sei, me observa atentamente...

Toda esta encenação é para ele ver. Sou sádico, eu sei... adoro sentir o ciúme dele impregnado de raiva e indignação. Mas é sempre assim... as mulheres vêm, pensando que esta noite conhecerão a face do Grande Mestre... não. Ninguém pode conhecê-la. Apenas ele. Ele pode, mas quero que dê valor a isso.

Permito que as servas bebam um pouco do vinho que trouxeram. Elas começam a rir, já "relaxadas" pela bebida. Passam a falar bobagem, e eu finjo dar atenção.

- Dizem que Elena é menina-moça ainda! É verdade? - uma das mulheres diz. A tal Elena redargüe:

- É mentira. Conheço o corpo de um homem, sim, e sei como fazer qualquer um ficar satisfeito.

- Sabe mesmo? - interfiro - Então prove às suas colegas!

- Provar, senhor? Com que homem?

- Com que homem! Ora, eu sou o quê? Mulher?

As outras gargalham. O ódio _dele_ só aumenta, e eu percebo isso muito bem. Sei também que não ousará sair do quarto e revelar-se! Ele deve estar insultando-me mentalmente com todos os nomes feios que conhece. Isso me anima...

Elena surpreende-se e pensa que esta é sua oportunidade de ir pra cama do Mestre. Ela levanta de seu lugar e dirige-se a mim, sensual e submissa.

- Senhor... permite que eu o satisfaça esta noite?

- Hum... vamos ver...

Simulo estar em dúvida. Posso quase ouvir _ele_ pensando: "Isso é um absurdo!" Quero deixá-lo nervoso, frêmito de raiva... quero que me deseje como nunca antes...

Finalmente faço-me decidido, dando a Elena minhas condições:

- Antes de satisfazer-me, terá de me provar que é capaz disso.

- E como o senhor deseja que eu o faça?

Tomo a mão da jovem e a direciono a meu peito. Ela começa a acariciar-me, inclinando-se para que seu enorme decote fique maior ainda. As companheiras observam-na atentamente. Eu reclino-me para trás, deixando que ela possa tocar-me com mais abrangência.

Sorrio por baixo da máscara, mas não como resposta ao que Elena está fazendo. É por sentir que o cosmo de Kanon queima intensamente de ódio contra mim e a serva... sou louco, eu sei, mas antes assumir o que sou, do que ser como o "outro Saga", o qual vive em seu mundinho falso de moralismos.

A moça acaricia-me o peito e as espáduas, e a essa altura quase deita sobre mim. Conforme vou dando-lhe liberdade e permissão, ela passa a acariciar-me com mais ousadia, chegando mesmo a abarcar meu abdômen.

- Uhn, o senhor... parece ter um corpo tão bonito por baixo dessa túnica...

Elena passa a inclinar-se mais, e começa a beijar meu pescoço. Eu a tomo em meus braços e faço com que sente em meu colo. As outras soltam exclamações de admiração. Sei que ela tenta sentir com os quadris se estou ficando excitado. Mas não estou. Não com ela. É engraçado... nunca outra pessoa além _dele_ me excitou. Eu apenas gosto dele... sei que é narcisismo, mas quero que se dane o que isso seja.

Como se eu tivesse um olho atrás da cabeça, posso "ver" que ele tem ímpetos de sair desabaladamente do quarto e atirar Elena ao chão. Posso ouvir com os ouvidos da alma seu ranger de dentes, e sentir seu sangue fervendo nas veias. Isso... ah, Kanon, você vai me querer tanto quando eu for até você!

Se eu não estivesse com a máscara, seguramente Elena já estaria beijando avidamente meus lábios. Mas ela não ousa ultrapassar o limite que encerra a identidade do Grande Mestre. Seguro em sua cintura e ela sorri, pensando já ter alcançado seu objetivo. Ela abaixa as mãos por meu ventre, tendo a intenção de guiá-las para o meio de minhas pernas, mas...

Mas eu a impeço, segurando suas atrevidas mãos, e retirando-a de meu colo. Elena fita-me com um olhar de indagação.

- É uma pena, jovem serva, mas você não alcançou seu intento. Quem sabe da próxima vez?

- Mas... senhor, eu...

Antes que ela complete a frase, saio da poltrona e pego uma das garrafas de vinho, acompanhada de _duas taças_, e dirijo-me a um dos meus aposentos privados. Ouço as outras servas gargalhando ante a derrota da companheira. Algumas ainda chamam por mim dizendo: "Deixe-me tentar, Mestre! Por favor!" Eu faço um gesto negativo com a cabeça, sem virar-me para trás, e adentro o quarto onde _ele_ está, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Ele encontra-se sentado no fundo do quarto, e dirige-me um olhar fulminante. Levanta-se de súbito e vem a meu encontro, vociferando:

- Seu filho da puta! Pensa que vim aqui pra ver você se esfregando com as servas?

Rio de sua raiva repentina enquanto deposito o vinho e as taças numa mesa próxima.

- Para início de conversa, se eu sou filho da puta você também é. Ademais, não coloque nossa mãezinha no meio disso. Ela era uma santa...

- Não mude de assunto! Sabe que eu o chamei de "filho da puta" com uma conotação diversa do que na realidade a expressão tem! Mas o assunto principal são as servas! O que aquela moça estava fazendo em cima de você?! Hein?!?

Tranco a porta do recinto enquanto ele vomita tais palavras em cima de mim. De costas para ele, ainda fingindo estar indiferente, retiro minha máscara e desato meus cabelos então negros. Viro-me em direção a ele e respondo calmo, como se houvesse acabado de fazer a coisa mais simples do mundo:

- Trouxe as servas para que você saiba do seguinte: apenas você me interessa.

- Hum! Belo paradoxo! Como isso é possível, se uma coisa automaticamente exclui a outra?

- Tem certeza disso, minha criança? Repare que, no final das contas, quem está em meu quarto vendo meu rosto não é ela, mas você...

Intento abraçá-lo pela cintura, mas ele esquiva-se, ainda raivoso.

- Não interessa. Qual o proveito que tem em tomar uma jovem, dar-lhe esperanças para uma noite e em seguida dispensá-la? Ainda mais quando combinamos de nos vermos hoje, de antemão!

- Sabe qual o proveito, criança? São esses seus belos olhos tinindo de ódio por mim...

Tomo-o para um beijo intenso e furioso. Ele faz de tudo para livrar-se de mim, embora eu saiba, no íntimo, que ele gosta do que faço. A muito custo ele afasta-se, limpando a boca com o antebraço.

- Eu não quero você, Saga. Hoje não. Se pensa que vai me incitar a desejá-lo mais com essa palhaçada, engana-se.

Ainda simulando despreocupação, sento-me à mesinha com as taças de vinho e encho uma delas com o líquido rubro.

- Não me quer? O que posso fazer? Forçá-lo não vou. Ao menos o vinho não me rejeitará...

Aspiro o aroma da bebida antes de tomá-la em um longo e único gole. Kanon não sai do lugar, e observa cada gesto meu.

- Por que fez aquilo, Saga?

- Por que fiz aquilo? Nunca gostou de ver o ciúme estampado nos olhos de seu amante, como prova de que ele o deseja?

- Não. Nunca! Não preciso reafirmar-me de maneira tão... infantil! Além do mais, você sempre deixou bem claro que tinha apenas a mim, e eu apenas a você! Pra quê incitar ciúme?

Levanto-me da mesa, observando seus olhos frementes de indignação, os quais ainda buscam, incessantemente, por uma resposta satisfatória para o que acabou de ocorrer. Aproximo-me dele, do único que me interessa, e sussurro bem próximo a seu belo rosto:

- Pra animar um pouco as coisas, meu querido...

Ele sente o aroma do vinho presente em meu hálito, e apenas tal coisa parece ser capaz de inebriá-lo por um instante. Ou será que quem o deixa ébrio sou... eu... ?

- Animar as coisas! Eu não quero animar coisa alguma. Eu quero... eu quero você apenas meu...

- Mas eu sou apenas seu... qualquer outro em meu lugar teria ficado "aceso" com aquela moça... mas eu posso garantir que não senti absolutamente _nada_ por ela. Quer maior prova de minha fidelidade do que esta? O que é mais eficaz: esconder seus bens do fogo, ou torná-los totalmente _imunes_ a ele, a ponto de num incêndio, com as chamas bem próximas a eles, não chamuscarem nem um pouco e permanecerem, assim, totalmente intactos?

Sorrio misteriosamente para meu irmão. Ele parece finalmente ter compreendido, mas ainda faz-se de "difícil".

- Que seja. Eu não gostei do que fez. Não quero incêndios ou catástrofes, mesmo que isso não ameace o que é meu.

- O que é seu, _é seu_. Independente do que aconteça ao redor.

Abraço-o e beijo seus lábios mais uma vez, e Kanon não oferece resistência. Ele ainda está zangado comigo, mas eu o levarei para outra linha de raciocínio... sento-o devagar na cadeira da mesa onde está o vinho, e sento-me em seu colo, sem parar de beijá-lo. Ele pára o que fazemos repentinamente.

- Saga... deixe-me sentar em seu colo, uhn?

- Por que? Aliás, não disse agora há pouco que não me queria ao menos por hoje?

- Eu não quis àquela hora... mas agora, depois de pensar um pouco... penso que é tão bom estar com você, tendo preferência sobre outras pessoas...

- Tendo preferência sobre _quaquer um_, Kanon. Se bem que "preferência" não seria a palavra mais correta. Digamos... "exclusividade" é mais apropriado.

Ele me beija com entusiasmo, e eu sorrio por dentro, pensando ter alcançado meu intento afinal de contas. Deslizo minhas mãos por baixo de sua blusa, sentindo cada músculo, cada contorno de seu lindo torso. Kanon... como é tolo em pensar que eu desperdiçaria tempo ou energia com outra pessoa!

Meu irmão pára de beijar-me nos lábios, e passa a oscular-me no pescoço. No mesmo local onde Elena beijou, mas o efeito agora é bastante diverso... preciso morder os lábios para não gemer de desejo...

- Ahn... Kanon...

- Saga... deixe-me sentar em você... vamos!

Sinto-me satisfeito com seu pedido e saio de cima dele, procurando com os olhos um divã que costumava ser mantido no quarto. Ah, está ali... dirijo-me até o móvel, tentando esconder a urgência que tenho de meu irmão. Sento-me, quase recostando, e chamo-o com o olhar. Ele vem, os olhos inflamados de luxúria. Eu sabia que daria certo...

Vagarosamente, Kanon acomoda-se em meu colo, com as pernas abertas. Seguro em sua cintura definida e delgada para os padrões de um homem, e trago-o para perto de meu corpo. Meu formidável gêmeo deita a cabeça em meu ombro, respirando intensamente. Suas expirações em meu pescoço causam-me arrepios. Ele começa a beijar-me novamente, dessa vez nos ombros ainda cobertos por minha túnica sacerdotal.

Enquanto ele faz isso, passo a acariciar seus cabelos a partir das espáduas e vou descendo as mãos por suas costas, as quais arquejam por causa da respiração intensa.

- Kanon... como consegue ser tão magnífico?

- Sou seu irmão...

Ele sussurra tais palavras em meu ouvido, para em seguida invadi-lo com sua língua macia e úmida. Contenho um gemido na garganta, enquanto desço mais ainda as mãos... em direção a seus glúteos, apertando seus quadris fortemente contra mim.

- Uuuunnnnnn, Saga... já está bastante animado, hein?

- Conseguiu sentir como estou "disposto" com você?

- Mesmo que eu estivesse vestindo uma calça feita de aço, poderia sentir. O que eu tenho que aquela mulher não tem para deixá-lo assim?

- Você é Kanon... e apenas Kanon tem a chave do meu prazer em suas mãos.

Meu gêmeo, entusiasmado, beija-me intensamente na boca. Eu continuo segurando seus quadris contra minha ereção, e posso sentir que ele, também, já apresenta-se com a excitação bastante desenvolvida. Sem tardar, meu gêmeo principia a roçar as nádegas em meu membro rígido. Estamos ainda totalmente vestidos, mas mesmo assim o toque dele é bastante luxuriante, e minha ânsia chega a um ponto insustentável.

- Kanon... você... uhn!

- Deixe-me ver o "menino", deixe...

Kanon direciona suas mãos para o meio de minhas pernas, mas eu o impeço.

- Hum, Saga... vai dizer que não passei no seu teste também?

- Não farei isso... apenas quero brincar mais um pouco...

Retiro-o de meu colo e sento-o sobre a grande cama que há no fundo do quarto. Kanon anima-se e passa a tirar a própria blusa. Direciono minhas mãos para seu peito bem trabalhado. Não sabia que eu mesmo era tão bonito assim... até dar atenção a meu gêmeo. Começo a degustar seus mamilos, arrancando gemidos seus e começando a retirar suas calças. Céus, Kanon... o volume no meio de suas pernas até me surpreende... em seguida meu irmão toma com fúria os cabelos de minha nuca. Minha criança...

- Saga... eu...

Antes que ele possa completar a frase, seguro em seus genitais ainda cobertos pelas roupas de baixo, com força. Ele grita:

- Saga, você é mesmo um filho da puta!!

Deixo-o totalmente nu, rindo de sua exclamação. Contemplo sua bela ereção, olhando-a gulosamente. Acaricio de leve a ponta de seu membro, arrancando gemidos entrecortados de Kanon. Seguro em suas coxas, mantendo-as abertas, e começo a sugar a ponta de seu pênis. Vislumbro de relance a cabeça dele debatendo-se de um lado para o outro, enquanto literalmente grita de prazer.

- Aaaahhhh... Saga, isso é... uuunnnnn... !!!

Meu gêmeo tenta mover os quadris numa tentativa de aliviar sua tensão, mas eu não deixo, empurrando-os firmemente contra a cama enquanto continuo sugando vagarosamente.

- Uhn... porra, Saga, faz mais rápido!

Interrompo a atividade por um segundo, para dizer:

- Não senhor...

E logo a seguir tomá-lo de novo com os lábios, fazendo o ritmo permanecer lento e fazendo-o adentrar um pouco mais em minha boca. Quero sentir seu gosto... pode parecer brincadeira, mas é bem mais provável eu estar sentindo prazer com isso do que ele.

Pergunto-me mentalmente se tranquei a porta do quarto. Excito-me mais apenas com a possibilidade de alguém adentrar o recinto de súbito e ver o Grande Mestre de joelhos na frente de sua própria cama, em plena realização de uma felação em um ser idêntico a si na aparência. Eu simplesmente sorriria ao intruso e o mataria em seguida... pois ninguém além de Kanon pode ver a minha face e continuar vivo.

Tal pensamento nele faz com que eu me concentre em sua figura outra vez: está gemendo de aflição por eu ainda torturá-lo devagar. Posso sentir a intensa pulsação de seu membro com a boca. Hum, Kanon... eu gozaria de roupa e tudo apenas por estar estimulando você, mas a minha vontade de tê-lo é maior.

- Saga... uhn... Saga, pára com isso... !

Retiro o membro dele de minha boca, e fito-o voluptuosamente. Seu olhar é tão desesperado...

- S-saga!! Por que você...

- Não acabou de me pedir pra parar?

Faço uma expressão de desentendido e intento sair da cama, mas o semblante dolorido de meu irmão é de dar pena. Repentinamente, sem que ele espere, tomo seu pênis e começo a sugá-lo com ardor. Kanon grita e tenta mover os quadris novamente, mas eu ainda não deixo. Ele respira em grandes haustos, gemendo entrecortadamente entre uma inspiração e outra. Enrolando as pernas em meu pescoço e levantando os quadris, Kanon empurra-se quase até minha garganta, e eu não sei se pareço ser asfixiado por seu membro, ou se suas pernas intentam quebrar minha nuca. Só sei que, violento ou não, o gosto dele está muito bom...

- Sa-ga...!

Afundando-se em minha boca, Kanon atinge o clímax. Fito seu rosto de relance e sua expressão beira à loucura. Finalmente provo sua seiva, sentindo-o escorrer garganta abaixo. Não existe coisa melhor do que dar prazer a ele...

Meu gêmeo afrouxa o enlace de suas pernas, permitindo-me sair. Abandono seu membro, dando um jeito em meu pescoço recentemente pressionado.

- Hum, Kanon... que pernas fortes...

- Ah... quem... quem mandou você ter me torturado daquele modo?

Sorrio a ele de maneira um tanto quanto sarcástica.

- Agora está satisfeito, não é, minha criança?

- Hm... acho que não totalmente.

- Ah, já sei... quer ser a _minha mulher_, não é?

- Não!!

Ele sobressalta-se, e eu também. Passo levemente a língua em meus lábios, os quais ainda têm algum resquício de sêmen dele.

- Vai realmente negar-se a mim hoje, Kanon?

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

- O que foi, então?

- Por que confundir as coisas, Saga? Eu não serei jamais uma mulher; por mais que me entregue a si, continuarei sendo homem.

- Ora vamos! É só isso? Francamente, Kanon, você é péssimo com metáforas!

- Mas acho que não sou péssimo com outras coisas...

Ele tenta retirar minha túnica, mas eu seguro em suas mãos impedindo-o.

- Não, minha criança... deixe que eu faço isso.

Deito-o na cama e permaneço em pé, começando a retirar minha vestimenta e deixando meus ombros a mostra. Kanon, ainda deitado, coloca a mão direita atrás da cabeça e começa a acariciar de leve o próprio membro com a esquerda. Eu retiro a túnica até a altura dos quadris, e começo a alisar meu peito. Kanon morde os lábios de prazer.

- Posso retificar-me, Kanon...?

- Uhn...

- Você quer ser o _meu homem_, não é?

- Agora sim está certo...

Deixo minhas roupas caírem no chão. Como eu já estava previamente sem roupa de baixo, encontro-me já totalmente despido. Meu gêmeo olha para meu membro e morde os lábios.

- Ahn Saga, que coisa mais...

- ... mais?

- Mais esplêndida você tem aí pra mim...

- É... e é todo seu...

Ele abre as pernas e chama-me com seus dedos indicador e médio, num movimento de "vem cá". Eu apóio meu pé direito na cama e começo a masturbar-me. Nessa hora o membro de Kanon parece atingir o ponto máximo de sua ereção novamente.

- Ah, Saga... deixe essa mão pra lá e venha pra mim!

Nego com a cabeça, sorrindo. Em seguida vou até a mesa e pego o vinho, derramando um pouco em cima de meu pênis e voltando para a cama, ficando de joelhos em cima da mesma.

- Lambe, Kanon. Vai, faz alguma coisa pra variar.

Meu gêmeo vem, coloca-se de quatro e começa a "limpar-me" do vinho, e com tanta vontade, que penso poder atingir o clímax rapidamente, até pelo tempo que passei estimulando-o sem aliviar-me.

- Uhn... Kanon...

Deslizo as mãos por suas costas enquanto ele continua estimulando-me. Sinto o orgasmo avizinhar-se, e por isso interrompo-o, ao que ele queixa-se.

- Hum... meu Saga gosta de me provocar.

Vou até a mesa outra vez, pego a garrafa de vinho e encho um pouco minha boca com a bebida. Em seguida beijo meu irmão na boca, passando todo o conteúdo da minha para a dele. Uma gota escorre de seus lábios, ao que eu logo lambo-a, não a deixando escapar.

- Agora... o meu homem será _meu_ outra vez.

- Vai, Saga... vem logo...

Tomo a garrafa com a bebida novamente e umedeço meus dedos, para em seguida direcioná-los à entrada de Kanon.

- Saga... vai usar... vinho pra isso?

- Queria que eu usasse o quê? Saliva? É... não é uma má idéia...

Retiro os dedos e abro bem as pernas dele, para... degustar com a língua o vinho que lá deixei.

- Uuuuhhhhnnn... você não presta mesmo... Saga!

Lubrifico-o até sentir que não posso mais agüentar ficar sem penetrá-lo. De uma hora para outra, coloco-me por cima dele e beijo-o nos lábios enquanto posiciono-me melhor para consumar o ato. Curiosamente, o ósculo ocorre mais doce do que as carícias anteriores. Unimos nossos sentimentos a partir de então, por mais "mórbidos" que eles pareçam ser.

- Meu Kanon... - sussurro em seu ouvido, para logo em seguida penetrá-lo de uma vez só, até o fim.

- Aaaahhhhh!! - ele grita, socando a cama e arqueando as costas. Sei que fui cruel em demasia... mas ele sabe que não o atento além do que ele possa agüentar.

- Seu... filho da... puta! - ele continua resmungando, enquanto seus olhos lacrimejam. Sorrio para ele outra vez.

- Já é a terceira vez apenas hoje que me chama de "filho da puta". Minha criança...

Compadeço-me um tanto de sua expressão dolorida e beijo-o mais uma vez, começando a masturbá-lo para proporcionar-lhe alívio. Ainda beijando-o, principio a mover-me dentro dele, lento porém firme. Meu irmão ainda não está plenamente acostumado, pois crava as unhas em minhas costas e geme várias vezes dentro do ósculo.

- O que você preferia? - sussurro para ele após o beijo, sem parar de mover-me - Isso, ou ver aquela serva fodendo comigo em seu lugar?

Kanon não responde, movendo-se embaixo de mim para tentar minorar seu desconforto. Sigo com o ritmo igual ao dele, beijando-o algumas vezes no rosto e dizendo entre um e outro carinho:

- Calma... já vai passar...

Meu gêmeo logo já geme mais brandamente, segurando em minhas nádegas para encaixar melhor nossos quadris. Essa é a "senha" para que eu o penetre mais fundo, tocando seu ponto prazeroso várias vezes.

- Sa-ga...

- Está gostando, não é, criança? Eu disse que já ia passar...

Meu irmão flexiona as pernas para obter melhor apoio e mover-se com mais desenvoltura, ao passo que eu o masturbo mais intensamente.

- Saga... seu... seu...

Kanon começa a alternar insultos com palavras doces, mostrando que seu raciocínio já não está indo muito bem. Repentinamente, sua mão esquerda segura na minha direita e assim ficamos, movendo-nos juntos rumo ao êxtase. Beijo seu colo e seu pescoço, aspirando o perfume marinho que vem de seus cabelos... isso apenas acelera a chegada de meu clímax, o qual já estava bem adiantado...

Mas não terei o prazer máximo sem dar isso a ele primeiro. Concentro-me e diminuo os movimentos, obtendo alguns protestos da parte de Kanon, mas logo eles são abafados, pois eu passo a masturbá-lo com bastante intensidade. Meu gêmeo continua arranhando minhas costas, gemendo de prazer. Tenho de fazer um esforço tremendo para não gozar imediatamente.

- Ai... Saga...!

Não agüento mais. Suas faces coradas e seu corpo fremente, transbordantes de prazer, não me deixam outra opção. Adentro-o num ritmo frenético outra vez, sentindo algo semelhante à loucura tomar conta de mim.

- Huuunnn, Kanon... filho... filho da puta é.. você!!

E ao dizer isso penetro-o bem fundo, preenchendo-o com minha seiva. Mordo meu lábios, sentindo uma onda explosiva me devassar por dentro. Antes que eu possa retornar dela, sinto Kanon segurar em meu ombro esquerdo e tremer de êxtase enquanto seu sêmen banha o meu abdômen e o dele. Fico satisfeito por ter conseguido fazer com que ele gozasse junto comigo, mais uma vez. Descanso em cima de seu corpo em seguida, sem ter ainda largado sua mão esquerda. Kanon parece estar "derretido" exausto pela "maratona" anterior. Retiro-me de dentro dele e deito a seu lado, acariciando seus longos cabelos louros.

- Saga...

- O que é?

- Vou ficar um bom tempo sem conseguir sentar direito...

Rio intensamente de suas palavras.

- Ah, Kanon! Quem mandou ser besta e ficar com ciúmes?! Fiquei com tanta vontade de você que tive de dar vazão a tudo o que sentia, criança...

Continuo alisando seus cabelos vagarosamente, enquanto ele aninha-se em meu peito. Nessa posição respiramos o mesmo ar, dividimos o mesmo ambiente.

- Hum, Saga... confesso que não gosto muito de brincadeiras como a que você fez hoje com a serva. Mas... em contrapartida, gostei muito da noite de hoje...

- É mesmo?

- Sim... pois apesar de eu ter me entregado a você, senti-o mais _meu_ do que nunca...

- Apenas seu, Kanon... apenas seu...

Trocamos um último e suave beijo, ao passo que eu o abraço e permanecemos assim, unidos por um laço apenas nosso. No entanto, nada que uma deliciosa e esporádica provocação não possa animar um pouco...

FIM

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_No mangá, a contraparte má de Saga tem cabelos negros, enquanto a boa possui os cabelos loiros. _

_Sei que fica meio chato colocar um quase-hentai. Mas eu não resisti! XD Tadinho do Kanon... e também acho aquela cena do início do anime, onde o Grande Mestre aparece bebendo com as servas, muito irreal. Ele não poderia mostrar o rosto a ninguém, como ia conseguir beber de máscara da frente dos outros? Rs..._

_Um abraço a todos e todas._


End file.
